A Little Yuletide Magic
by NemoAves
Summary: A Nutcracker (both ballet and original tale by E.T.A Hoffman) Hobbit AU With Bilbo as the "Nutcracker" and Bofur as "Clara" Set in somewhat Modern Era Just so you know what your getting into. Includes Thorin/Ori, Bifur/ Girl!Bard, and TBA Part 2 of my "Hobbit Theatre" series
1. A Happy Yule Begins

_Hello dear reader! We meet again! _  
_Remember 8888 means scenes are simultaneous, 8888888888888888888 means hours later. My quirky shorthand. _ _Any way I own nothing, this is just written for fun! Enjoy!_

One-A Happy Yule Begins

Blythe couldn't contain her smile at the sound of her husband's grumbling coming from the front hall. It was quite the colorful score of words and euphemisms, she was glad her older son Bofur and his little friend Nori were playing in the front yard with her nephew Bifur keeping watch and her youngest was taking a nap.

Out of earshot.

Not that the older ones didn't already know the words, but the less they heard them in use the better.

Blythe poked her head out of the kitchen and asked in slight sing song "What's wrong dear?"

Ivur walked over to his wife and blew out a breath of annoyance.

"I can't find me snow boots and coat! Again!"

Blythe's smile only grew bigger, "Bifur has them dear, he's out in the front yard right now with the young ones."

She pointed towards the window in the kitchen that faced the front yard and Ivur walked over to look through it, minding the sink full of dishes his wife was obviously in the middle of cleaning. He saw his son and his friend running around the yard, obviously lost in the ever shifting imagination game they always played with each other and the neighbor girl down the street. He gave them a final glance before continuing with his mission, and that's when he saw him.

There in the white snow and wind was his nephew, clad in Ivur's favorite old thick coat and comfy boots. He also wore a grey and red scarf wrapped around his neck and face. His black hair stuck out through gaps in the scarf at the bottom and around his face in odd spikes. With hands clad in a pair of old, grey mittens he built a figure in the snow, it looked like a bird with its wings outstretched.

Ivur rubbed his face and let out a helpless huff as he leaned on the counter next to the sink.

"Why does that boy always steal me gear? Me sister and her husband bought him that fancy insulated jacket and those high priced fur lined boots. Just so he could be out in the cold like he is making figures in the snow! But no, year after year it be the same. He comes in with all the latest and not 'til the last day does he wear it again!"

Blythe rolled her eyes at her husband's whining, and _yes_ it was whining.

"Yes, and while he wears your old things- that you refuse ta let rest no matter what I say- he leaves his fo' you to wear instead. Which you can and do quite comfortably if I remember, because our thoughtful and just as rustic minded nephew has grown up strong and broad just like everyone else in this family. And our nephew's o' so giving yet o' so busy parents don't realize that giving their boy expensive things does not make up fo' lost time."

She paused a moment and watched her husband deflate a bit, really it wasn't a big deal. And Ivur had once told her how he marveled at how warm the new coat and boots were - he should, if the internet was right the items cost just a bit more than that large dental bill for Bombur last year, his oral hygiene was now a strictly monitored thing-so they should at least be good for their primary purpose.

Not to mention he himself did the same thing with all of the nice clothes his sister bought for him, only wearing them when there was no other option.

"Why do you want to go out anyway? It's the Eve of Yule and it's almost time for everyone to start arriving for the party."

The woman raised a brow and put her hands on her hips, eyeing her husband critically. Her smile turning into a thoughtful frown.

Here Ivur put on a nervous smile, in his agitation he had forgotten the reason he had wanted to slip out of the house unnoticed. Now he had to try to recover before his wonderful and far too perceptive wife discovered him.

"You were trying to sneak out before my parents got here weren't you?"

Too late.

Ivur tried to explain to his wife that no, he was not _really_ trying to avoid her parents' arrival, it's just they were more fun after a few d-that was, he wasn't sure if they had enough holly-yes holly- for the house décor. As Blythe dryly watched her husband try to cover his arse her son was under heavy fire.

Sir Bofur Urson, Royal Guardian of the Holy Relic otherwise known as the Shimmering Stone, ducked under the cover of his hand made snow fort. The great King of Thieves Nori Rivers was currently pelting his last line of defense in order to steal the Relic from him and gain control of the Kingdom of the Front Yard from the mighty King Bifur Kadir, Sculptor of the Ice and Snow.

Bofur looked to his King and saw that his cousin was making good progress on his dragon, he was just starting on the face. Bofur turned his attention back to the situation at hand, the snow balls had stopped falling. He sat still for a moment and then rolled just as a large pile of snow fell upon the spot he was just sitting.

Readjusting his mighty helm-the warmest and most dashing fur hat ever made- he stood up and grinned at an impressed King of Thieves.

"Nice timing."

"Helps when your assassin keeps snickering."

The two simultaneously bent down to scoop up a snowball and held them at the ready to throw when a scolding voice cut through the air.

"Nori! What have I told you about wearing proper gloves and tying your scarf?!"

Both turned to see Nori's older brother and guardian, Dori, walking toward them. He was dressed warmly and held a box full of presents in his hands, which he quickly set down before going over and bundling up a protesting Nori as Bofur watched and snickered.

When Dori finished he huffed and asked," What are you two doing out here anyway? Aren't you cold?"

The two young boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"We're waiting for Bard and watching Bifur make his sculpture." Said Nori as he tugged at his now tightly wrapped scarf.

All looked over to see Bifur and his creation, he was still working on the detailing of a dragon that had its wings outstretched and head held high.

"Huh. He gets better every year."

"Yup, doesn't matter what it is. Wood, snow, clay, Bifur can make great stuff!" Boasted Bofur proudly.

Nori rolled his eyes, Bofur's praise of his cousin never changed. When Dori continued on his way to greet Bifur and then go into the house the two boys continued with their "epic battle". When Nori finally managed to get the Holy Relic- a pretty stone they had found at Nori's house not too many days before- the game changed to the two being mighty gladiators fighting for rights to the "prize", with Bifur being the mighty "Emperor" who decided their fate.

They played as the sun began to sink toward the horizon and Bifur finished his sculpture. They continued to play even after more guests had arrived and the few of Bofur's younger cousin's joined in the game. Only stopping when Blythe called them inside for hot chocolate and a snack.

Bofur, Nori, and Bifur lagged behind the other children, concerned but wanting refreshment. A stern look from Blythe had Bofur and Nori hurrying inside but Bifur just leaned on the door frame and looked down the street.

Blythe regarded her nephew, the lad was known to "speak" more with action than words. He was a silent soul, and she guessed that was why he never seemed to connect with his own parents. But over the years she and her family had managed to get a good feel for her nephew's moods and she smirked when she saw that faraway pining look the young man was directing toward the road.

"She'll be here you know, she always is." She said fondly.

She laughed when she got a sniff in response, she then took a moment to look down the road herself and smiled when she saw the small figure of Enid Bard walking down the street. The girl held a box filled with a few small presents in her hands.

Her laughter could be heard once more when Bifur made his way down to the girl and made a point to not only take the box but escort her to the door. The girl protesting and blushing the whole time.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

An old man wearing grey clothes and a smile made his way toward the warm house of the Urson family. By the sounds he could hear on his way from his car the party was in full swing. He stopped in front of the house to take in the uninterrupted scene for a moment.

Laughter and music could be heard through the softly falling snow, a cheery reef hung from the door. A rather impressive snow sculpture of a mighty dragon sat in the yard, a silent guardian for the happy group inside the home.

The old man gave a small laugh and said admiringly, "He gets better every year."

With a final look at the house he adjusted the bag of presents he carried and made his way to the door. This would be it.

Blythe made her way to the door after miraculously hearing the doorbell through the music and laughter of drunken relatives. Her already large smile growing infinitely wider at whom she saw was at the door.

"Gandalf! Good to see ya!"

"Hello my dear, it is a pleasure to see you as well."

_Okay, First of all Merry Christmas to all! _  
_And second yes I made Bofur, Nori and Girl!Bard cohorts once more. I'm sorry but they have decided to be friends in my head and are perfectly happy to be so. Sorry =P _  
_Okay, Blythe means Cheer and Kadir means strength. _ _Tell me what you think and feel free to give me suggestions of other plays/stories to write for this series. hahaha_


	2. A Fateful Gathering

_Why can i never write these chapters unless I'm like listening to the music from the work or something? _ _Anyway here you go dearies! Have a Happy New Year! Enjoy. _ _I own nothing._

Two-A Fateful Gathering

Bofur looked at his two friends as they sat amongst him and his younger cousins and grinned widely at them, he was glad he could share this family holiday with them. Bard and Nori had been Bofur's friends since before he could remember, Dori and Bard's pa had been friends with his parents before them. It was like fate.

They hung out together at school and made the way home together, they- with Bifur, his younger brother Bombur and Dori- were his own little family within his much bigger one. Not that Bofur didn't feel like he was a part of his proper family, but it felt nice to have his own sort of company as well.

He knew they would stick together no matter what.

Bofur laughed at a funny joke Bard had made.

Bard- her name was Enid but she felt it too girly- grinned as she took in the party around her, it always amazed her how lively and _fun_ Bofur's family was. And how nice, letting her come over and enjoy the holidays with them since if she stayed home….she'd be alone.

Her mother liked going out with friends on holidays and having "her own kind of fun" as she called it. Always had.

Which was fine, really. Because that meant she and her daddy could have fun themselves, like going to the Urson's house. They had done it for years, and that's what she continued to do even after he died. Every holiday, and every one of her mother's "vacations", she went to Bofur's or Nori's so she wouldn't be alone, her daddy had made some nice friends. Who, in turn, had given her some good friends, and a new family.

That's why she made sure to bring presents, so they would know how much she appreciated everything.

Nori gave Bard a shove to snap her out of her current quiet mood, he didn't like it when she was too quiet for too long. It worked, and she laughed and shoved him back before returning to the conversation all the young ones were having about who would be better in battle, a dwarf or an elf?

Everyone had their own opinions- Nori guessed dwarf while Bofur and Bard made arguments for both- and had been talking about it while the adults finished eating and drinking.

Nori liked coming to Bofur's house, his friends and their family were all that Nori and Dori had had for a while. Their "real" relations didn't want them for stupid reasons, which was fine by Nori. He and his brother had made up their own family right here, far away from those people.

He was content.

Dori looked down at his younger brother and smiled, the usually alert little red head was relaxed and laughing. Dori loved the holidays, the time off school and work allowed him to give proper attention to his little brother and help guide him upon the proper path.

He wasn't sure how well his lessons passed on, Nori was a little hellion when he wanted to be, but he knew his brother would be well with his friends. The little group they had become a part of here would help Nori be the best he could be, just like they did for Dori.

Just like they continued to do.

Dori grinned as Bifur mimed what he thought would happen if a dwarf tried to ride a giant deer like some stories said some elves did, it wasn't pretty. But very funny. Little Bombur babbled happily in his lap, enthusiastically backing the young man's opinion.

Bifur loved this part of his family, his father's family weren't as fun and loud. His cousins preferring to sit about at home and talk gossip or go out and mindlessly party, away from the adults. Said adults were no better. None of those people, nor his parents really, seemed to understand or like his preference for silence and peace.

No, he did not have a "talking problem" or low self-esteem.

He just didn't see the point in useless words, truth was singular and straight forward. If he felt the need to speak then he would, not before. He was content to listen and observe those he thought worth it. Like his cousins Bofur and Bombur, like his friend's Dori and Nori, like his aunt and uncle.

Like Enid.

This was one of the things that Bifur made sure to voice his opinion about to his parents, if they would not be around for the holidays and summer then he would come here. No exceptions. So in the end he got to come here a lot.

Everyone's attention was caught when Blythe came through the house, a new and final guest behind her.

"GANDALF!"

Everyone in the house gave an exclamation at the man's arrival, but none were louder than the children. The older man in turn greeted them with a large smile and a laugh and then placed his bag of presents and secrets upon the floor before he greeted everyone as best as he could.

Before he was completely swarmed though Blythe broke up the crowd and was able to have her new guest get a proper seat and some food in his belly. All crowded around him and although the party had by no means been stagnant before Gandalf's arrival, it was as if a breath that had been held in by the collective was suddenly let out.

"So where exactly hav' you been you old goat? Havn' seen you since th' end o' th' Midsummer festivals!" Asked Blythe's father boisterously.

Blythe raised a brow at his behavior- and at how both he and her mother practically glowed with drunken mirth-and quietly decided to slow the flow of ale from this point on. At least for them.

Gandalf laughed good-naturedly and said "Oh here and there, and then some. Business farther west held me from dropping by in the autumn, but I am here now! Much to my relief and joy."

Everyone cheered at his words.

The already lively group became livelier, songs were sung and tales were told. Ivur would never understand how the older man managed to eat two heaping helpings of his wife's lovely cooking, drink his fair share, uphold several conversations at the same time _and_ spot sneaky little Nori as he made his final steps towards Gandalf's bag for a peek.

Now that was multitasking!

Despite not sitting at the head of the table- he was actually at the exact middle of one of the sides- Gandalf was undoubtedly at a central part of the party. Everyone had reoriented themselves with the obvious center being where the table was. And with good reason too, the older man had been a constant presence in everyone's lives. He was a friend, mentor, and father figure to many of them.

Gandalf had been the one to help give Ivur the final courage to ask Blythe for her hand.

Lovely times.

Ivur was brought out of his thoughts by a tug at his sleeve, he looked to see Bifur with a young Bombur in his arms who was nibbling on a carrot.

Bless that boy, only he and Blythe could get his youngest to quietly eat his greens like that.

Bifur smiled at his uncle and pointed toward the clock, Ivur followed his cue and checked the device. He then looked over the crowd of relations in his home and saw with satisfaction that everyone had feasted and relaxed.

It was just about that time.

With a few whistles and claps Ivur drew all attention to himself and announced "Alright everyone, as per our personal tradition it is time to open and exchange gifts as a whole family on this first day of Yule."

There were cheers and yells, especially from the children. For as per Urson tradition the youth of the family opened and exchanged their gifts first. Many coos and other admiring sounds could be heard as the children opened their gifts and the older young ones gave gifts to their elders and one another.

It was at this time that attention was once more directed toward Gandalf, who held his bag in his hands now. The older man grinned indulgently and set about letting small toys and knickknacks loose from his bag. Wind up dolls and soldiers marched or danced across the floor to the awe of both young and old.

It wasn't that toys doing this was unheard of, but just the craftsmanship and charm the traditional things had was what was the true delight. Ivur cast his eyes to his side and saw both Bifur and Bofur's eyes light up in a particular way at seeing Gandalf's creations, they were trying to take apart the toys and figure out their mechanics with their eyes alone.

Ivur wasn't surprised, those in his family had always been inclined towards mechanics and artistry. His sister was an architect and he himself a renown carpenter; he would set about getting Bofur a little carving kit for his birthday next year. His boy would make some fine things someday.

Ivur drew his attention back to the party and watched as each child was given a small gift from Gandalf. Little Bombur was given a stuffed horse, with real hair for the mane and tail and solid legs so it actually stood. Nori was given a small pan flute, it had a leather strap so he could wear it around his neck and made such lovely sounds when he blew into it.

Bifur was given a few new carving tools in a little leather pouch, strong things of metal with dark wooden handles. Dori-who blushed for he did not consider himself a part of the "youth"-was given a new tin of specially blended tea, it had a score of colors and figures painted upon it. Enid was given a handsome doll of a man with black hair and bright blue eyes, he was dressed in rich armor and even had a small sword tied to his hip.

And finally Bofur had his turn, with a secretive smile Gandalf produced from his bag another doll. This doll was made of softer materials than Enid's gift, it was of a young man with curly light brown hair and green-grey eyes. His clothes were of a curious sort, a neat shirt with knee high trousers held on by suspenders. He also had large feet with some fluff added to the tops; a curious little sword hung at his side from a belt.

All in all it was an interesting gift to give to the lad but while several of the adults raised their brows Bofur- and the children- laughed and marveled at the singular figure the doll made. At Bofur's warm reception of the gift his parents let it go, the boy was getting a tad old for such things but it was Gandalf, what harm could it do?

As attention moved on to the adults and their gift exchanges the children occupied themselves with sitting together and inspecting one another's presents. Bofur watched as Nori played a little tune in time to Bombur's playing with his horse, so the "galloping" stallion had a small soundtrack to his movements. He watched as Bifur inspected his new carving tools, his old ones were obviously worn after a few years of use so his appreciation was obvious; Bofur turned to his side to talk to Bard but stopped when he saw her.

The girl was looking at the doll Gandalf had given her, she held it as gently as he did his own lovely doll and stared at it with a teary eyed expression. Bofur furrowed his brows in concern and touched her arm to get her attention.

"Bard are you alrigh'?"

The girl turned to him and nodded her head, giving him a small smile she said "Yes, it's just…he looks like my daddy. Not exactly but…enough."

Bofur looked at the doll, and agreed he could see the resemblance.

The girl blinked her tears away and grinned.

"Can I see your doll?"

"Sure!"

The two exchanged dolls and marveled or laughed together at certain details each one had. This eventually lead to them making up stories about why each one was dressed like they were, inevitably Nori and Bombur joined in on their fun. Their laughter grew tenfold when the dolls were each given a "ride" on Bombur's horse, Bard's doll seemed to fit too perfectly on the horse while Bofur's little fellow seemed too comical upon it.

All the while the children played Gandalf watched them from a comfortable chair. A twinkle in his eye and a secretive smile curling his lips around his pipe.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Blythe sighed as she waved the last of her relatives' good bye, as much as she loved her family they were quite the handful. She was glad that it was only the first day of Yule that her family celebrated all together. From this point on it was just singular branches rejoicing together.

At least that's how they did it, until the last day where everyone met up once more for a small get together.

She returned to the main sitting room where her remaining family sat, there in a comfy armchair sat her lovely husband snoring lightly. A half packed pipe in his hands. Dori sat on the sofa talking with Enid- the girl was staying at their house for the holidays, no way in hell would they let her go to an empty home- who held her doll and a sleeping Bombur in her arms.

Bofur and Nori sat on the floor in front of them, Bofur was trying his hand at playing Nori's pan flute while Nori gently inspected the curious little doll Bofur was given. Bifur sat on the floor with his back resting on the couch, simply enjoying being there.

Taking a cue from her husband Blythe clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, she grinned when Ivur snapped away.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time for bed. Dori, you and little Nori staying or going?"

Dori gave a sheepish look, "If it's alright I'd like to stay, neither Nori nor I fancy a walk through the dark and snow."

Blythe nodded her head, "Good answer."

Bofur grinned as he heard that his two best friends would be staying the night, he looked toward his mother and asked, "Ma, would it be alright if Nori, Bard, and I slept in here like we do fo' sleep overs?"

Blythe gave an indulgent smile, "Alright, but no television. You can stay up talking all you want but keep it quiet."

Both of Bofur's parents laughed as the three gave a small cheer.

_Okay I am totally making up what their doing to celebrate Yule. I checked wikipedia and apparently it lasts 12 days, so I am going with that haha. _ _I thought of actually putting a nutcracker in here, but it didn't happen. =P _ _Anyway tell me what you think. And stayed tuned._


	3. At the Stroke of Midnight

Happy 2014 All!

_I won nothing! Please Enjoy!_

Three- At the Stroke of Midnight

_"Nori, Nori my lad it is time to get up."_

_Nori rubbed his eyes and looked about, he found himself lying in a bright meadow surrounded by deep forest. Next to him, much to his surprise, sat Gandalf. Even more surprisingly the older man was dressed in light armor and a dark grey cape was draped over his shoulders. He had a serious expression upon his face and a helmet resting in his lap. _

_Nori stared. _

_"Gandalf? Wha-"_

_"I'm sorry my boy but there is no time. The hunt is about to begin and I must take my place, and you must get ready as well."_

_"W-what? Why?"_

_"Because it is about to begin."_

_Nori heard distance sounds then, of horses and shouts and the sounds of dogs barking, like a hunting party was in the distance. Suddenly the vision faded…_

Nori opened his eyes once more and sat up, this time he was in Bofur's living room lying on an array of blankets and pillows that the three had set up earlier. He turned to his side and saw Bofur and Bard doing the same as he. All three of them wore expressions of worried surprise.

Bard was the first to break the silence.

"D-did Gandalf tell you to get up?"

"Aye, did you see him in a forest with armor on?" Nori answered nervously.

Bofur and Bard nodded their heads.

"Gandalf woke me from lying next to a wide dirt road, he was dressed in these flowing grey clothes with a tall pointy hat." Answered Bard.

Bofur stared and said "Well I sat up in this fancy lookin' courtyard, Gandalf was sitting on a bench wearing white and smoking his pipe like he always does. He said "it was about to begin" and told me to get up."

The other children confirmed they had been told the same thing, with Nori adding his bit about Gandalf saying he was getting ready for a "hunt."

"What hunt?" Asked Bard, her brows furrowed.

Bofur opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the hoot of a great owl from outside, its call was loud and ominous to the children. Bard reached for her doll for some comfort but was further distressed with finding he was no longer with her. She let out a cry and began shifting through her blankets, soon all the children were looking.

It was quickly found that not only was Bard's doll gone but also Bofur's, though Nori retained his pan flute. The children didn't know what to make of their situation, and sat looking at one another in silence for a moment.

It was then a sound was heard, this time the chiming of the clock. It was midnight, the clock boomed the new hour in the silent room. When it ended other sounds began to be heard, shouts and the clashing of swords.

It came from outside the house!

The three ran forward to the front end of the home and looked out the large windows of the front sitting room that was across the hall from the kitchen. To their utter amazement a battle was occurring outside on the snow covered lawn.

An imposing figure astride a great brown stallion galloped about the yard, his opponent was a great monster of a man riding what looked like a large white wolf. They circled and charged one another, the horse and canine biting and snapping at one another at every opportunity. The man on the horse wore gleaming armor and furs as black as his long flowing hair. In stark contrast his opponent wore nothing but pelts of white fur, making it uncertain where he ended and his mount began.

The three children watched the battle with opened mouth awe for a few minutes, it was then that something caught Bofur's eye. On the side of the battle was another figure, a short thing who seemed to be having his own troubles fending off two other opponents. It was obvious from their size and dress that they were comrades of the wolf-rider.

The three stared, while the horse-rider seemed somewhat dressed for the weather the lone fighter on the ground did not, from what they could see he wore nothing but a shirt and shorts. No shoes could be seen upon the lad.

A light bulb went off in Bard's head.

"Hey Bofur…doesn't he look like-"

"My little lad? Yes. And the rider looks like yours…"

The children stared as the fight continued outside while the house-and the neighborhood in fact- remained dark and quiet. As if the commotion was not disturbing anyone but them. It was impossibly, how could their dolls come to life and be fighting these large opponents? What was going on?

Suddenly a yell was heard from the rider as his horse reared up.

"Charge Minty!"

Their eyes widened…that had been the name they gave little Bombur's toy. The horse was even the same color…

"I vote we go outside and help."

"Agreed."

Bofur stared at Nori and Bard in disbelief.

"What are you two talking about?! Guys this isn't like our games o' pretend! We don't know anything about fighting! Or survival or-or-"

He was cut off from his argument when a cry was heard, it was the fighter on the ground. He had received a hit on the arm, he clutched it and when his hand came away his blood was visible even at a distance. Bofur sucked in a breath and gave out a hiss.

"Let's go."

The three geared up in their winter coats and boots, as Bofur secured his hat upon his head Bard made sure Nori's scarf was tucked around his neck. He didn't fight her. It was then the children went to the kitchen, there Bard and Bofur outfitted themselves with pots and pans and instruments to hit them with.

The children had no ideas of actually entering the combat- they had some common sense- but decided upon being a distraction. Nori would use his gift from Gandalf to make noise. Hopefully this would not only give the fighters the opportunity they needed but also alert anyone else to the problem, they were amazed no one had even turned on their lights at the commotion.

They then made their back to the sitting room and to the window on the farthest side, the fighting had moved close to the front door and it would be too dangerous to go out that way. With quick ease the three slipped out of the house unnoticed and positioned themselves on the side of the lawn, near the fence that separated the Urson property from one of their neighbor's.

A cacophony of sound backed by the simply yet lovely music of a flute then burst into the air, drawing the attention of the fighters. Both the rider and the fighter on the ground let out gasps as their opponents let out growls, the wolf rider made a motion and one of the little lad's enemies started making his way to the children.

The little lad tried to follow but was blocked by his remaining opponent, in desperation he called out a name.

"Thorin! Stop him!"

The horse rider- apparently named Thorin- made to gallop ahead but he was blocked by the wolf rider, moving quickly Thorin raised and threw his sword with all of his might.

Bofur, Nori and Bard stood frozen in fear as the great man came toward them menacingly, their feet chilled from more than simply cold. Their eyes widened even more as a sword suddenly popped out of his chest, the man himself looked surprised before falling over face first in the snow just a few feet from them. Bard recognized the sword and looked over to the horse rider- Thorin, he was now strictly on the defensive with his main weapon gone.

He now went to relying on a tree branch he had been using as a shield for the entity of the fight and a short dagger to try and take small cuts out of his opponent. Bofur bit his lip as he observed everything, they didn't seem to have helped at all.

"What do we do now?" Bard asked desperately.

Nori furrowed his brow and then he turned to his friends, "We make a different kind of distraction."

From out of his pocket he drew the rock he and Bofur had been playing with earlier in the day, it was flat and smooth with a good weight and a high shine from the minerals in it. He handed it to Bard, she had the best aim. With a solemn nod she took it and looked to the fight, the little lad was now guarding blow for blow with his one opponent. He was too far away.

She looked to the man named Thorin and saw that though he and the wolf rider were moving quite a bit they were none the less close and since the white pelted man had no helmet- or hair for that matter- she could get a clear shot of his head.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand and took aim, Bofur and Nori were anxiously silent beside. With fluidity and speed Bard put all of her strength into a full body throw and released the rock. It flashed and shined in the air a moment before hitting the wolf rider in the head with a deafening crack, whether it was from his skull or the breaking rock was not at first apparent.

The wolf rider's head had snapped to the side in the face of the blow and he was motionless for a moment. He then promptly slid of his mount and fell to the ground with a thud. Everything stopped in that moment, everyone looked at the fallen man.

The children let out gasps at what happened next; the man, his mount and his two comrades promptly began to disappear. Their edges became fuzzy and they began to wisp away, as if they were nothing but smoke. Soon enough they vanished, Thorin's sword clattered to the floor when it was free. Automatically Bard moved forward and picked it up, she grunted at the great weight.

All three children looked up as the two remaining fighters walked toward them, they had smiles on their faces. When they neared the rider got off his horse and stood next to the little lad, this showed how small and _young_ he was compared to the other. He couldn't be any older than Bifur or Dori; with a small blush Bofur noticed that he looked rather cute. His musings were stopped short when he saw that the lad's arm was still bleeding.

Bofur eyed him worriedly, "Are you alright?!"

The young lad smiled ruefully, "I should be asking you three that. Going out in the middle of the night to help some strangers! Getting right into the middle of the fighting with nothing but noise makers and a rock to defend you!" He started to take on a tone similar to Dori, though he wasn't really scolding them.

It was here that Thorin chuckled, his voice was deep and musical. As the other had spoken he had gone ahead and taken his sword back from Bard with a small thank you and was now looking at the three with a warm look.

"Lucky for us they proved to be as such though. You did very well, all of you."

All three couldn't help but blush a bit at the praise, Thorin looked and sounded like one of the King's from their stories.

"Who are you? What's going on? Who were those men you were fighting?"

Bofur and Bard nodded their heads with each of his questions. At this Thorin and the little lad gave tired smiles.

The little lad then spoke "Your other questions will have to wait for another time for the hour is late, but for starters I am Bilbo Baggins."

"And I am Thorin Oakenshield."

Both of them took a bow as they introduced themselves. The children only blinked, that only answered half of that first question…

Nori opened his mouth to say so but was interrupted by a great booming sound. It was the great clock in Bofur's house, the chimes somehow being loud enough to be heard outside when they never had been before.

It tolled the hour as being three in the morning.

Thorin and Bilbo smiled.

"Time's up, let's meet up tomorrow. Then all will be answered."

With that and a flash of light both of the men and the horse disappeared, in their place Bofur's lad, Bard's doll and Bombur's toy horse lay in the snow. Bofur, Nori and Bard stood together in the snow, just huddled together and breathing the frigid early morning air.

Without a word they slowly and quietly picked up the toys and walked back into house, after undressing and putting the kitchen supplies away they slowly lad back down in their bedding and stared at the ceiling. It was then Bofur broke the silence.

"Did that really just happen?"

"I suppose it did." Said Bard, her voice a tired whisper.

"Gandalf's coming over tomorrow, I say we interrogate him." Came Nori's input.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

With that the three snuggled down and fell into a tired sleep. An owl hooted quietly in the night, it sounded satisfied.

_Um..side note here, though I call them "Children" I envision Bofur, Bard and Nori as about somewhere from 11 to 14. And for reference Dori and Bifur are like 17 to 19 or so. Specific ages are up to you dear reader. :)_


	4. East of the Sun and West of the Moon

_I will admit it now, I have a tendency to watch disney and high fantasy films as I write haha_

_ I own nothing! Enjoy!_

Four- In a Kingdom East of the Sun and West of the Moon

Blythe raised a brow at the three young people before her. It being the holidays and all everyone-even Dori- had not gotten up and out of bed until near noon. And despite this her son and his two little cohorts looked as if they had been in some great battle late into the night and barely had any sleep. They were listless and bags were under their eyes, hell, Nori was laying his head on Bofur's shoulder as he lazily lifted forkfuls of waffle into his mouth.

"Did you lot stay up all night talking?"

"Yeah, sure. That's what we did." Came Bard's tired reply, Bofur and Nori just nodded along.

Across the table Dori gave yet another sigh, "Nori stop leaning on poor Bofur, you're getting syrup all over his shoulder!"

He reached over and righted his younger brother before wiping him off and then Bofur's shoulder with a water soaked napkin. Both boys showed their dislike for this but neither fought him, which confirmed for Blythe how tired they really were. Dori nodded in satisfaction at his handiwork before getting properly seated again, he had barely taken a sip of his new tea when Nori leaned back onto Bofur and resumed eating like he had been before.

As he gave a long suffering look Bard and Bifur chuckled softly and Bombur giggled, Blythe made sure to smile behind her hand. Ivur showed no such mercy.

The moment ended with the ring of the doorbell, everyone at the table perked up.

"That must be Gandalf, I'll get it." Said Ivur as he wiped off his mouth and got up from the table.

He hummed contently as he made the short journey to the front door, a lazy afternoon smoke with the old man was something Ivur always looked forward to. With a pleasant smile on his face Ivur opened the door, and greeted his friend with gusto.

"Gandalf! Come in, come in."

The older man chuckled as he entered and took off his coat and things, he did so again when he saw those at the table. Nori, Bofur and Bard gave him tired but none the less wide eyed looks, in return he sent them a quick wink as he sat and was presented with a lovely breakfast.

"Oh thank you my dear, how did you know I was famished?"

Blythe laughed, "Because you always are when you come over." She said fondly.

The pleasant day continued, idle conversation was light but humorous. By the end of it Nori, Bofur and Bard were wide awake and anxious to get some answers from Gandalf, but did not know how. The three had decided not to tell anyone else of their adventure last night, sure that they would be told it was a dream or some such. They would keep this to themselves, for now.

Which left them the problem of getting to talk to Gandalf alone, little did they know that their problem would be solved for them. Suddenly Gandalf sent them a smirk before looking toward Ivur and said

"My dear boy, how about I tell the children a new story while you and I have a smoke. I think they'd very much like it."

Ivur agreed, "Sure thing, this is the time for idle story telling anyway."

The kids made sure to show their enthusiasm for the story, Gandalf was up to something and they wanted to know what it was. So all trooped into the living room, and after Bofur, Bard and Nori had folded up their blankets and picked up the dolls everyone sat down and settled in. After an initial puff and an appreciative noise- Ivur had shared some of his pipe weed given to him by his brother-in-law, the good lad-he began his tale.

"This begins, well it begins where you might expect: a Kingdom; in a land East of the Sun and West of the Moon. But this was no ordinary Kingdom, here those of the fey lived alongside humans in peace and prosperity. It was ruled by a Great King who was half fey himself, and though he had not yet married his line was assured by his siblings and nephews. So his subjects were content in knowing this good line would rule, but they also wished for their King to find happiness.

And they were not the only ones, though he hid it well from others the King's siblings and friends could tell that their brother was not all together happy. For you see, the weight of a crown is a heavy burden upon the mind and the soul. And it is always good have someone else to help carry it."

He paused for a moment and let out a large puff of smoke, Gandalf looked about him and found that everyone was listening intently. Even Ivur was intrigued; he noticed that Bifur was looking at him through narrowed eyes, his gaze drifting between him and the true audience of his story. Gandalf sent him a grin, sharp lad.

"To help remedy this, a ball was held so the King could have a chance to meet someone. The King's siblings, his brother and sister, hoped that if nothing else it would encourage their ruler to mingle and talk with others. Little did they know that their plan would work much better than they imagined; from all across the land people came to the grand party.

Amongst them was a human, a foreign woman from distant lands. She was a traveler, a woman of adventure and mapmaking. She had arrived not too long before the proclamation of the ball was sent out and had decided to come at the persuasion of some new friends she had made. With their help she arrived at the ball in gorgeous dress, her long red hair made into luscious ringlets and so forth.

She had a lovely time dancing the night away and conversing with all sorts of different individuals, but at one point she came upon a sulking man hidden in the shadows. He watched the party with a tired and bored expression, his aura lonely. She decided to strike up a conversation with him, not wanting him to be so alone. Well, soon it was seen that the two did indeed get along and after a time the man lead her away to the gardens so they could talk more easily.

The two conversed until the sun began to rise, it was then she realized that the man she had been talking to was the King himself. He had escaped from his well-meaning family and friends when he could no longer take the rush of the party and the rather…enthusiastic…attention of the female and male gentry."

He paused again and smiled while the adults laughed and the children simply furrowed their brows, mostly getting it but not finding it very funny. Though, he noted, Bofur had a slight blush upon his cheeks and Bifur sent a look little Enid did not see. He took another puff and continued.

"Over time the King and this fair woman would see much of each other, and though some protested for she was not of noble birth they were ignored. For it was seen that not only was the woman of good heart, wise and clever but also, and most importantly to the king's family and loyal subjects, she brought a smile to the usually solemn man's face. And so eventually they were married, but their happiness was not to last.

You see one of those who protested did so for different reasons, he too had fallen for the human woman. This unknown rival was a local Lord, a full fey who had always been jealous of the wealth and success of the King. When he had heard the announcement of his engagement the Lord had nearly lost himself in his rage; he decided to take revenge upon them both. It is unknown how he had done so, but the fey man had managed to switch the rings before the wedding ceremony.

This was not known at first, for the effects of the rings were slow in surfacing. The first to be affected was the new Queen, barely a week after her marriage she had begun to show signs of listlessness and exhaustion. Eventually culminating in her falling into a deep sleep from which none could rouse her. In despair the King called for all his advisors and trusted friends, and at first none could fine what ailed her. But then the Lady of the nearby Woods, a member of the King's court and a friend, discerned that the magic came from the ring upon her finger. All efforts to remove the ring and the King's own proved futile.

It was then that the King's ring began to dispel its own curse, before the eyes of all the man's movements began to slow, and were more wooden. His breath came short and he began to shrink, in a last ditch effort the son of the Lady of the Woods leapt forward and grabbed upon the ring as he chanted a counter spell. But all that resulted was that he too was caught up in the ring's web, and soon where the two had stood now lay small dolls.

Weak and vulnerable.

The fey Lord showed himself then, laughing madly from his perceived victory. He told them of his designs towards the Queen, the sleep was one of forgetfulness and when she awoke she would remember nothing of the King and their time together. The Lord made to take her but was stopped by the assemblage, though he was powerful his magic could not stand up against the combined might of the King's loyal court.

There was real reason why none had tried to take the Kingdom before, after all.

Deciding to bide his time the fey Lord disappeared, vowing to take the Queen away with him eventually. All despaired, the King was an inanimate doll and the Queen was in all but a sleeping death that caused her to forget her husband."

_:D_  
_Believe me when I say, dear reader, the pause here is necessary._  
_Um, as you can see my story started out as a AU of the nutcracker but now has taken several flying leaps to the left. I regret nothing._

_East of the Sun and West of the Moon is the title for a Norwegian tale about this chick who is coerced into marrying a white bear that turns into a dude at night. Following her nosy mom's insistence she lights a candle to see what he looks like, apparently he's a hot prince, and it turns out the dude is cursed by a troll witch to be like this. And because of the girl's impatience to see him, at the end of a year he'd be cool, the prince now has to go to the castle that is "east of the sun and west of the moon" ( or far as fuck in layman's terms) and marry the witch's troll-princess daughter._

_Now the girl has to go on a journey to find this castle and get him back, getting allies and necessary items along the way. It had a happy ending._

_Anyway the next part isn't too far away so don't despair!_


	5. Questions and Answers

_Please Enjoy! _

_I own nothing! Not even the plot twists!_

Five- Questions and Answers.

Gandalf had paused again and made a contented sound when Blythe handed him a nice cup of tea and a hot, fresh scone.

"My! What a story." She said as she gave her husband his own scone with a hot cup of coffee.

Gandalf's tale was turning into a true epic and she decided it was time for an early afternoon "nibble". After a brief intermission- Bofur, Nori and Bard being rather silent- Gandalf continued in his grandiose way.

"A tearful Lady of the Wood prayed to the gods for aid, and was given some. This came in the form of a simple sorcerer and entertainer, he was a wise man that many respected and sought out for aid. He had barely returned to this land from his travels when he had heard of the situation with the King and new Queen. With haste he went to the castle and talked with the King's court.

After a thorough examination of the three afflicted and some secret divination the sorcerer discovered a way to reverse the magic. To save the King and the little lad who had tried to aid him, would be a rather…difficult affair. The spell upon them was an obscure one, to break it each doll had to be given to someone in possession of a true heart on the first day of a Yuletide with a bright and full blue moon occurring. The recipients of such gifts could not know or have any idea of their true identity. With this the King and the lad would be given the chance to return to the flesh from the stroke of midnight to three hours into the new day, to find the way back to the Kingdom. When there the King had to be sure to sit upon his throne before the final bell toll.

To add to the difficulty, the King and the little lad had only until the final day of that Yuletide to complete their task or they would become inanimate dolls forevermore. And a few did not wish for him to return and planned to hinder them."

The children's eyes opened wide and their mouths practically hung open in shock at what they were told. Ivur, Dori, and Blythe laughed at their reactions, Gandalf never failed to spin a yarn that grabbed their imagination. They expected them to now include this story in their playtime imaginations very soon, it would be fun to watch.

Bifur nodded his head once and gave the old man before him a stern look, he accepted the challenge. Gandalf simply grinned at him, an odd twinkle in his eye, before continuing.

"Luckily to save the Queen would be a much simpler, but no less critical, affair. The sleep would keep her from age and death while it ate at her memory. But the only way to break it would be with either the consent of the caster or with the kiss of the one of her heart. If the King managed to kiss the Queen not only would it revive her but also restore her memory of him as well.

And so, the loyal sorcerer set out to find those who could defeat the curse. He traveled far and wide, past the scope of any viewing and was not seen again. Those in that far off fey and human Kingdom still await their King's return, guarding their precious Queen, and the fey Lord still plots and plans. But I believe if those chosen can be quick, clever and brave the deed will be done."

To emphasize the end of his tale, Gandalf had leant toward the children and spoke with smoke slowly billowing out of his mouth. Blythe noted that he looked much as he had when she herself had first met her beloved godfather: like a mad sage, wise and kind but none the less not to be trifled with. She thought it a wonderful effect for the story.

It was at this point that the clocked chimed the hour, startling everyone in the room save Gandalf and stoic Bifur.

The day had been eaten away.

"Looks just about time for dinner! Dori, you and Nori joining our little troupe once more?"

Ivur answered for them, "Oh o' course they are! They do every year whether they like it or not and you cook enough for them every year anyway. An' ready the guest bedroom that Dori always uses."

Dori blushed a bit as Ivur's happy interference but did not object, instead he grinned sheepishly and for a moment greatly resembled Nori when caught doing one of his…delinquent… acts. Blythe shot her husband a look and huffed.

"Well I am just trying to be polite, I don't want to push anything on 'em."

Ivur laughed and kissed his lovely wife on the cheek.

"O' course, o'course. Just ignore me. Bofur, Bifur be good lads and help a man set the table, eh?"

Blythe huffed again, hands on her hips, but none the less smiled a bit. She turned back to the remaining people in the room and took a babbling Bombur from Nori, her son was pulling on a thick lock of the lad's bright hair and it looked like he needed saving.

She then turned to Dori and asked, "Will you be staying the night as well?"

The way she posed the question indicated that she knew what the answer was, and when Dori gave his positive that he would she smiled and walked into the kitchen. When there she called out

"Enid? Be a dear and help me prepare the left overs? I'm sure we can liven them up with our combined might."

With a sigh and a little smile Bard got up from her seat and left the living room. Right after her went Dori, saying to all that he was going back to his home to pick up some things for himself and Nori.

"About time you were productive about this you ninny!" Jeered Ivur good naturedly, a good whack from his wife got him back on task right after.

Left in the room with Gandalf, Nori gave a small gulp before looking the old man in the eye.

Softly he asked, "Gandalf how are we-they supposed to find the kingdom?"

Gandalf raised his brows, as if surprised by the question. His smirk gave him away though.

"Why I have already told you how to find the kingdom _East of the Sun and West of the Moon_. I cannot be clearer than that."

Nori furrowed his brows and frowned greatly, looking much like a tired Dori for a moment. He hated it when Gandalf got cryptic, you got nothing but more confused! But none the less he tried again.

"Gandalf…why did you give me the pan flute?"

"What better instrument for one of quick wit and a knack for trickery? Music can be a weapon as powerful as any sword and as beautiful as the dawn dear Nori. I gave it to you for I knew it would be of service, how you use it is up to you. Also, I know your mother would want you to have it."

"My mother? But she-she-"

"Loves you. Very much."

Nori Rivers stared at the old man seated before him as if he had never seen him before. Gandalf looked so old in that moment, so old and so unknown. But then that kindly smile was back and it was as if the moment had never happened.

Gandalf rose to his feet then and made his way to the door.

"Oh, you're not stayin' for supper?" Asked Ivur with some surprise, he leaned half way out of the kitchen and sounded disappointed.

"Not today my dear boy, but maybe tomorrow. There are things I must see to. Goodnight."

"Well alright." He answered, and walked the older man to the door. Everyone yelled their goodbyes from the kitchen as he left.

Gandalf walked out into the snow and noted the pristine sheet of white that covered the lawn, showing no sign of the excitement that took place upon it the night before. He sighed and cracked his back when he got to his car.

With a final look at the bright moon through his windshield, mostly full and with the barest hint of blue in its color, he drove off into the silent night.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"So when Gandalf said people planned to "hinder" the king…he meant this would happen?" Asked Bard as she, Nori and Bofur looked out the window of the front sitting room just as they had the night before.

It was about ten minutes after midnight, the three had awoken from another camp out in the living room, but they had not dreamt anything. They simply had awoken. Bifur had made a point to join them this time, but he did not wake with them and they couldn't shake him awake.

His brows were furrowed and he moved a bit, but he would not get up. Whatever dream he was having had him trapped in its clutches and would not let him go. The three decided it was for the best and ran to where they were now.

Currently Thorin and Bilbo were occupied with fighting this giant cat creature, its fur was a rancid green and patchy with purple markings swirling all about the body. It had long gnarled nails, bright fearsome eyes and sharp teeth. The fight was going more in the fighters' favor since it was two against one but it did not seem as if they would be finished with it any time soon.

"This cat…and those guys from last night must be King Thorin's enemies or something. They must not want him to rule." Nori didn't take his eyes off the battle once as he spoke.

"But why would they not want him back? I mean, he's a _good_ king, aye? Gandalf wouldn't help him if he was bad? And Bilbo doesn't look bad." Bofur knitted his brows together as he spoke.

Bofur's eyes flitted between the fight on his lawn and his two friends beside him, they noted the uncertainty in his voice and when they looked at him they saw how he had clutched his hat in his hands. His visibly disheveled hair added to the frazzled look he held. Bard gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand while Nori on his other side wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sure Thorin is a good king, whoever Gandalf really is he's not evil. Whatever happens we just have to be brave."

Nori nodded along with what Bard said and squeezed his friend a bit. Bofur smiled a little, reassured. Their attention was called back to the battle at the sound of a loud, agonized roar. They turned in time to see Thorin pull his sword from the creature's chest as it fell to the floor. Black blood gushed from the wound and stained the pure white snow beneath. Just like those men the creature's form shifted away like purple smoke.

"Thank goodness we've been desensitized by fairytales and videogames." Said Bard evenly.

Bofur and Nori could only nod in agreement.

When the coast was clear the three opened the door and motioned the two inside, then the party of five sat down in the sitting room. With a smirk Thorin made sure his friend sat next to young Bofur while Bard and Nori quickly started a small fire- they were better at it-in the nearby fireplace. Seeing the two lads try to not look visibly excited at the proximity was something that he enjoyed to see. When everyone had reassembled proper conversation commenced. Bofur, Nori and Bard asked if all the aspects to Gandalf's story were true and were rather surprised at the answers they got.

"Gandalf is no mere "entertainer" as he called himself. He is one of the strongest and oldest fey in the land. He is the one who helped my great-grandfather claim his place upon the throne." As Thorin spoke he lounged easily upon the floor with a plush pillow, his soft voice rumbling like distant thunder.

"You're kidding." Asked Bard from beside him.

She knew the old man was more than he seemed, but a helper to a king? She had seen old "godfather" Gandalf fast asleep in an armchair wearing nothing but pajama pants and a fluffy bathrobe too many times to count, hardly the stuff of legend.

"I believe it." Said Nori evenly.

He had been visibly disturbed when he recounted to Bofur and Bard how Gandalf had looked and acted after the story. Bard made a mental note to watch him more closely next time he came by.

"If he's so powerful, how come he can't just break the spell on you two?" Bofur still held his hat in his hands and petted it a bit as he spoke.

It was Bilbo who answered him. "He told you why, the spell that cad Clovis Smaug placed upon Thorin's ring was ancient and powerful. It can only be broken by the way it is meant to be broken, that's why when I tried to interfere I also was snared in its net. My poor mother was in tears when she saw I had become a simple doll."

Bofur felt his heart break a bit as Bilbo's tone turned sad and before he knew it his hand was over the young man's and giving a reassuring squeeze. Both looked at one another in surprise then but slowly began to smile. The moment ended by the sound of someone clearing their throat- it sounded like Bard- and the two turned to see three smirking faces gazing at them.

Bofur blushed at the looks his friends were sending him and tried to take his hand away, but he couldn't for Bilbo still kept a firm but gentle grip upon it. Too embarrassed to look Bofur just let it be and smiled nervously to his audience. Bilbo just smiled at them lazily, a blush upon his own face.

"Moving… on, who or what are the creatures you keep having to fight?"

Thorin scratched at his chin and gave a small snort. "Old enemies of the Line of Durin, some my own, some reaching as far back as before my family came to power. That man and his cohorts from last night were fey warriors I had defeated long ago, that beast from tonight was seeking revenge for his mate that my father had killed when she started stealing local livestock."

"But why do they disappear?"

"It's the spell, I think. Once they're defeated they go back to the world of the fey." Supplied Bilbo helpfully.

Thorin nodded his head along and Bard cocked her head to the side.

_Makes as much sense as any of this_. She though with a shrug.

Nori bit his lip a moment before asking, "How are we supposed to get you to the kingdom and get you to your throne in less than three hours? There's no kingdom around here. And I still don't understand what Gandalf said about my pan flute…"

As he spoke the lad had raised the item in question, Thorin's eyes zeroed in on it and his brows rose when he finally got a good look at it. Bilbo, Bofur and Bard watched as the King shifted his gaze from the instrument to the lad holding it and back in rapid succession, a look of dawning realization creasing his features.

"Thorin? What is it?"

"That is Ori's pan flute." He said in a soft voice.

"Ori? Are you sure?" Asked Bilbo, he squinted his eyes to get a better look but Nori had cradled his gift to his chest, covering it with his arm. His eyes were wide.

"H-how do you know my mother's name?"

"I know it because she is my Queen. And you and your brother must be the sons she had told me so much about." Thorin spoke with awe and a bit of sadness.

Nori could only stare, momentarily speechless.

"My mom is the human Queen?!"

_So...quick discussion..._

_Craziest thing happened, I'm moving so my mother and I were going through the last bits of my childhood toys and do you know what I find? A fricking toy pan flute! I don't even remember having it and it's just this cheap plastic thing but omg! I internally screamed when I saw it! Hahahaha Life._

_Anyway hope you enjoyed._


	6. A Mother to Remember

_Whew! Here's something! _

_*Author's note* To Whom It May Concern: Warning that for the next while updates will be slowing in pace due to the fact that I am currently studying abroad. My RL will be more involved for a while and I also am living with three lovely roommates who don't need to know I write fanfiction. _

_Anyway hope you enjoy and I own nothing!_

Six- A Mother to Remember.

Nori Rivers sat at the window of the front sitting room with a blanket wrapped around him. And though his face was pointed toward the window to look outside, in reality he saw nothing at all. His mind was occupied, as it had been for the last few hours, on what he had learned that night.

Thorin had told him many things about his mother after his revelation, and though they were no closer to finding a way to get to the fey kingdom, he felt glad all the same. Nori had few memories of his mother; a notion of once being held in a warm embrace, the idea of a lovely smile and a sweet voice.

The sound of a sweet and simple tune being played upon flutes.

The family he and Dori had left behind had said many things about his mother, mean awful things. He had always known they weren't true, and felt immense pride to know he had been right. His mother was wonderful and smart enough that a king had married her! A fey king at that! As scary as the thought was it was also so cool!

Nori had always been jealous of Bofur for having such great parents, his dad was supportive and fun and his mother was so bright and cheerful. Treating Nori and his brother like they were her own; to know that he had a chance to have someone like that to claim for himself…he couldn't describe his feelings about the thought.

Bofur looked at his friend as he sat on his perch, many thoughts tumbling about his head. He currently sat near the now dead fire in a small nest of blankets and pillows he and Bard had brought over from the living room. Nori had sat where he was now not long after Bilbo and Thorin's time ran out for the night and had not moved. So they had done the only sensible thing and made sure he wasn't alone, or cold.

It was now just about an hour after sunrise and they still had not been able to wake Bifur from his sleep. His cousin was completely motionless on the couch now, apparently so deep was his slumber. He would be angry when he awoke, Bofur knew that.

Bofur watched as Nori shifted a little, a smile beginning to spread across his friend's face. Bofur felt one coming on as well, despite everything he was glad his friend had found his mother. Her fate had been something that always bothered the red head, Bofur was glad his friend could have her back. Along with a new dad too, with the way king Thorin had been looking at Nori as he spoke to him tonight.

A small rustle of blanket beside him brought Bofur's thoughts on the fey king to take another turn. He looked over to see Bard curled beside him, asleep and wrapped in a warm blanket cocoon. She had claimed to want to only rest her eyes for a moment…and not half a minute later had started to snore. Bofur didn't blame her, her thoughts had visibly been swirling in her head as she thought about everything. They all had a liking for riddles and puzzles, and Bard had immersed herself in trying to solve the problem.

Her thoughts had been the final straw and exhausted her.

In her arms was Thorin in doll form, cuddled in a loving embrace. Suddenly Bofur felt rather sad, Bard had no one to go home to. Not really, anyway. Her mom wasn't exactly…nice. And though she was always welcome and part of Bofur's and Nori's family in everything but name, the fact remained that…there was no one really waiting for her at home.

And though she still held on to Thorin as Bofur did to Bilbo…there was nothing really tying them together. Even if he did look like her father; Bofur thought that was kind of cruel.

Bofur turned his gaze to the window and watched as the wintery sun began to shine upon another day, he cradled the cute, little doll Bilbo made for comfort. The memory of what if had been to hold his hand and be so close to him an odd well of strength.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Ivur eyed the four youngsters at his table, three looked like they were about to drown in their cereal with their heads dropping so low and one looked so frustrated that he'd might pop a blood vessel in his rage.

He shared a look with Blythe and Dori and asked "What's with you lot then?"

To the surprise of all it was Bifur who looked up and answered, "Bad dreams."

His voice was just slightly raspy and sounded very tired, Bofur, Nori and Bard nodded their heads tiredly in agreement.

Blythe huffed, "Well that's what you three get from telling scary stories ta one another before bed!"

She took in the looks of confusion sent her way at this statement and explained,

"I saw you three last night when I went to get a glass of water before bed, huddled about on the floor whispering while Bifur slept next to you. It must have been something _special _to give Nori the expression he had worn."

Here she eyed them critically, trying to get them to speak. But they were saved by Ivur's interception.

"Oh let them be, their just having fun! So they lose a bit o' sleep, not like we do anythin' important during the day anywho."

"It's still not good that they can't seem to get enough sleep Ivur…" Said Dori in concern.

Blythe opened her mouth to voice her opinion but was cut off by the chiming of the doorbell.

"Must be Gandalf! I'll get it!" Said Ivur in rather visible relief; that argument would surely had gone round and round for ages.

He quickly made his way to the door and opened it widely. But at the door was not Gandalf, but one Delilah Yuuko. Galen's widow and Enid's mother. The woman before him was a complete mess; her dyed blue-black hair was in shambles, her make up caked and obviously from the night before. She wore a dress fit only for the dance floor of some seedy club and high heeled pumps that Ivur was sure would snap an ankle if you tripped in them. The final pieces to the mug-shot was a slightly dingy fake fur coat she wore open and that came barely down to her hips and a small black handbag.

"Hello Delilah, didn't expect you." He said in a loud enough voice that those in the kitchen/dining room could hear.

He made no move to let her in and simply looked at her, she glared right back.

"Iss my kid here?" Her speech was just the slightest bit slurred.

Ivur wrinkled his nose at the smell of her breath, like cheap gin and vodka.

"Yes, Enid is spending the holiday with us." He said in a clipped tone.

She waved a dismissive hand, "That's fine, I jus' want her to come over and make me and the girls some breakfast before we go out again. I told them she makes the BEST French toast ever. "

Ivur knitted his brows together and made a deep frown, why Galen had ever loved this woman he would never understand. He opened his mouth to tell her off when a small body suddenly squeezed passed him and stood between them.

"Hey Enad, how are you?"

"It's Enid. And fine."

"Good, good. Now it's Midori, April, Amanda and me. And we're starving!"

As they spoke they had started walking down the path and toward home, Ivur stared dumbfounded at the girl dressed in snow clothes and pajamas and the middle aged woman who thought she was twenty. Suddenly he was pushed to the side as his lovely wife flew past him.

Enid looked back and couldn't help a sad smile as she saw Mrs. Urson coming after her and her mother, when the woman go to them the girl put a hand up before she could say anything.

"It's okay, I'll do this and come right back. Promise." Her voice was pleading and tired, Blythe felt herself stop at the sound of the girl's tone. Though she made sure to throw a rare frown at the woman across from her; Delilah gave a haughty, bored look back.

Blythe watched with closed fists as Bard led her mother down the street, when she got back to her own door she looked to all the occupants of her home. They wore similar expressions to the one she held on her face. Blythe turned to her husband and the two shared a silent conversation, after a minute Blythe walked through her home with purpose to the living room and picked up the house phone that was stationed there.

She needed to place a call.

Back in the kitchen Bofur sat at the table, with knitted brows and a deep frown he looked over to Nori who wore the same expression. His thoughts from the early morning returned to him and wished he knew what to do.

_Crap this ended up kinda short and...sad. _

_ But it needed to be done, or at least that's what I tell myself. *flies away into the night*_


End file.
